Desire, Passion, Love
by Red Apple790
Summary: Birahinya untuk memiliki wanita ini begitu besar. Birahi untuk memiliki semua dari wanita ini. Ada Wong... Sequel from "I Mean It". Rating M for Leon/Ada lemon. A request from jitan88. R&R?


**A sequel from "I Mean It" (please read "I Mean It" if you haven't)**

**-xxx-**

**Desire, Passion, Love**

**By**

**Red Apple790**

**Character : Leon S. Kennedy & Ada Wong**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : M for Mature**

**Rating requested by jitan88**

**Resident Evil © Capcom**

**A/N : Mature rating for the lemon explicit. Lemon means ****sexuality****. Dimohon untuk meninggalkan halaman ini jika anda tidak menyukainya, saya sudah memperingatkan.**

**Warning : Lemon. PWP. Possibly hard lemon (for some people who think so).**

**My first time doing lemon!**

* * *

Leon membelai rambut _raven_ Ada tanpa berhenti menatap matanya.

"Ada, Aku mencintaimu."

"Ya. Aku tau…"

Leon tersenyum. Hatinya berdegup, menghangat. Dia menarik pinggang Ada dan membawa tubuh wanita itu memepet pada tubuh tegapnya. Lagi-lagi Leon menciumnya. Sedikit berbeda dari ciuman sebelumnya, kali ini Leon menciumnya dengan memaksakan lidahnya melesak masuk ke dalam mulut Ada.

Sebuah ciuman emosional dari perasaan masing-masing…

_A desperate kiss_…

Ada membuka bibirnya sedikit, membukakan jalan bagi lidah Leon untuk masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Mengizinkan lidah Leon menjelajah ke dalam seluruh isinya. Leon memejamkan matanya, kedua tangannya naik memberi usapan pada punggung mungil Ada.

Ada membiarkan jemarinya mencengkram kerah kemeja Leon. Lidah Leon terasa bergerak-gerak gesit di dalam mulutnya. Leon semakin memeluk erat tubuh Ada agar lebih mendekat pada tubuhnya. Membuat dada wanita itu menekan pada dadanya.

Ini sudah terlalu lama, Ada butuh bernapas. Ia melenguh kecil, mendorong pelan tubuh Leon. Leon membuka kedua matanya begitu Ada melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau… Membuatku kehabisan napas," ujar Ada dengan napas tersengal-sengal. "Lihat, _make up_-ku sampai terjatuh," Ada melirik tempat _make up_-nya yang dengan malang telah terjatuh ke lantai dan sudah terlupakan, ia tersenyum seduktif. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan. Aku ingin… 'melihat' kamarmu…"

_Yeah_, Leon! Coba bayangkan apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk tiga jam ke depan...

Leon menyeringai. Dia hanya bersyukur karena kamarnya—terutama _tempat tidurnya_—sudah dirapikan siang tadi. Ia menggendong Ada sambil mencium leher wanita itu—membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

**.**

**-xxx-**

**.**

Diletakkannya Ada dengan pelan di tempat tidur. Wajahnya terbenam di leher jenjang Ada, mulutnya dengan sibuk menyapu setiap inchi kulit leher Ada yang mulus. Mencium dan menghisap kulit leher wanita itu, meninggalkan rona-rona merah dan jejak basah pada leher jenjangnya.

Leon lagi-lagi mengunci mulutnya dengan mulut Ada. Melumat bibir kemerahan wanita itu, mengitari dinding mulut wanita itu dengan lidahnya. _Saliva_ bercampur, lidah mereka saling mendorong dan membelit—beradu. Beberapa kali Ada mencoba melawan lidahnya, tapi tetap saja Leon yang mendominasi. Pria itu benar-benar lihai dalam mencium. Keduanya merasakan ada sentruman-sentruman kecil yang muncul dari dalam tubuh mereka.

Ada merinding ditengah-tengah ciuman panasnya begitu ia merasakan tangan besar Leon yang masuk ke dalam bajunya. Berlari menyapu kulit perutnya.

"Mmh…" desahnya tertahan begitu tangan Leon berhenti di bagian atasnya. Leon memijit pelan payudara Ada yang masih terbungkus dengan _bra_.

Mereka menghentikan ciumannya, terlihat ada lelehan _saliva_ dari sudut bibir Ada yang kemerahan. Leon menatap Ada sejenak, kedua mata birunya terlihat gelap penuh dengan nafsu. Perlahan, tangannya menarik baju Ada ke atas—mencoba membuka kain yang membalut tubuh atas wanita itu.

_Bra _hitam Ada pun turut menghilang begitu bajunya lenyap—ia tidak tau sejak kapan Leon telah melenyapkannya, menyisakan tubuh bagian atasnya yang terekpos.

Leon menjilat cuping telinga Ada, lalu mengulumnya. Ada menggeliat geli, ia terkesiap dan mendesah ketika tangan Leon bermain-main dengan kedua payudaranya.

''Ahn...'' desahnya. Leon meremas, mengguncang dan memelintir putingnya dengan kedua tangan.

Kulit tubuh Ada terasa memanas.

Tubuhnya terdorong tubuh Leon, ia kini sudah terbaring di tempat tidur.

''Kau cantik,'' bisik Leon, ia menjilat telinga Ada sekali lalu meniggalkannya.

Lidahnya kemudian turun ke leher lalu akhirnya berhenti di dada Ada.

Ia meremas kedua payudara Ada. Lalu, mencubit kedua puting kemerahannya dengan nakal membuat Ada sedikit berteriak. Mulutnya akhirnya mulai menjilatinya, membuat Ada semakin mendesah.

"Ahhn… Leon!"

Kepala Ada terlonjak ke belakang. Ia memperhatikan Leon dengan sebelah matanya yang terbuka, agen spesial pemerintah Amerika Serikat itu tengah melumat payudara sebelah kirinya. Ia menjilati dan menghisap kuat payudara berisi Ada dengan gemas. Sebelah tangannya masih turut meremas sebelah payudara Ada, tidak membiarkannya menganggur.

Ada menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menikmati kenikmatan mulut Leon yang secara bergantian memanja kedua payudaranya. Sesekali ia meremas rambut pirang milik Leon.

Tangan Leon mulai bergerak menuju bawah. Dari payudaranya, turun mengelitik perut Ada. Leon meloloskan rok hitam milik Ada, tangannya menyusup diantara celana dalamnya.

"Basah," bisik Leon, suaranya berat dan serak.

Ia menggigit dan menghisap daging leher Ada. Tangannya mengusap bibir kewanitaan Ada dengan ibu jari, tak lama kemudian, Ada benar-benar telanjang tanpa sepotong kain pun.

"Ohh~…" Ada melenguh.

Ia merasakan jari Leon masuk ke dalam liang kewanitaanya. Jari telunjuk Leon bergerak keluar dan masuk ke dalam. Leon menambah lagi dua jarinya, membuat kenikmatan yang dirasakan Ada semakin bertambah.

Ia merasakan napas Leon yang menerpa kulitnya. Pria itu mengecup bibir kewanitaan Ada dengan lembut. Ia membukanya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari, lalu melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam.

"Leon… Ahh~!" Ada mendesah semakin menjadi-jadi saat Leon menghisapnya dengan kuat. Ia merasa lidah Leon mendorong-dorong ke dalam, menggelitikinya. Membuat Ada semakin menekan kepala Leon untuk lebih ke dalam.

Udara di kamar itu semakin terasa berat dan panas. Kipas angin yang berputar di tengah ruangan sungguh tidak berguna. Leon berhenti dari kegiatannya, dengan cepat ia membuka bajunya, ia terdiam memandangi wanita cantik di hadapannya.

Tubuh wanita itu begitu indah. Putih, mulus, tanpa cela. Menurutnya begitu sempurna. Wajahnya, wajah cantik wanita yang selama lima belas tahun selalu meninggalkannya itu—Leon tak akan pernah melupakannya. Bukan tidak banyak wanita yang pernah dekat dengannya, mereka semua tak mempunyai kehebatan untuk mampu membuat Leon terpikat. Semenjak dari Raccoon dan sekarang, masih belum ada wanita yang mampu membuat Leon berpaling dari Ada. Ia merasa sangat terikat dengan wanita ini.

Leon melepaskan celana panjang dan _boxer _yang sedang ia kenakan. Sebenarnya dari tadi ia telah merasa celananya itu semakin sesak.

Ia mengambil sesuatu dari laci mejanya. Mengambil sebuah _tube _yang berisi sesuatu seperti... Gel? Lalu mengoleskan gel tersebut pada kejantanannya yang menegang. Oh... Ia sedang menggunakan _lube_.

Terima kasih untuk seorang agen muda yang menjadi juniornya di D.S.O. Dia memberikan itu pada Leon setelah sempat bercerita nakal tentang sesuatu yang pernah dilakukannya berdua dengan pacar pirangnya yang berambut panjang.

"Ayolah kawan besar, ambil saja, ini imbalan karena kau telah mentraktirku…" katanya saat itu, saat Leon menolak pemberiaan darinya. Mengingat pemuda itu sedang mabuk, Leon pun terpaksa menerima benda yang sebelumnya ia pikir tak akan pernah ia gunakan itu.

Leon bergerak membalikkan tubuh Ada. Ada tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan pria itu tapi tiba-tiba, "AGGH~!…" ia memekik, Ada menumpu kedua tangannya pada tempat tidur lalu menoleh ke belakang. Leon… tengah memasukkan kejantanannya pada liang anal miliknya.

Ada merasa tidak yakin jika Leon bisa benar-benar masuk ke dalam sana. Tapi, ia mulai merasakan kepala kejantanan Leon sudah mulai setengah masuk. Pria itu terus memaksanya masuk ke dalam, "Nggh… Leon!" lenguhnya, Leon mendorong lagi kejantanannya hingga sekarang telah benar-benar masuk. _Lube_ yang tadi ia oleskan benar-benar memudahkannya.

"Argggh! Leon... Jangan terlalu kasar. Ahnn~!" Ada memejamkan matanya rapat. Ia meremas sprei putih kasur Leon sebagai pelampiasan.

Leon memulai gerakan pinggulnya. Memaju dan memundurkannya secara bergantian. "Ada…"

Ada menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sekuat tenaga mencoba membungkam mulutnya yang terus-terusan bersuara.

Ketiga jari Leon tiba-tiba turut mengisi pada liang kewanitaan Ada. Turut bekerja di bagian sana.

''Nn-aah... Ahh... Aggh...'' bagian depan dan belakang diserang secara bersamaan. Itu membuatnya gila.

Keringat mulai mengalir dari punggung lebar pria itu. Ia menarik kejantanannya lalu menghujamnya kembali masuk ke dalam.

Begitu seterusnya sampai kecepatannya bertambah.

Ada merasa tumpuan kedua tangannya semakin melemas. Tubuhnya bergetar, rasanya ada sesuatu yang akan datang. Begitu pula dengan Leon, ia pun merasa akan ada sesuatu yang akan datang.

Cairan putih akhirnya keluar dari liang kewanitaan Ada. Membasahi ketiga jari Leon yang masih berada di dalam. Leon menarik keluar kejantanannya dari liang anal Ada, ia pun turut menyemburkan cairan putih dari kejantannanya.

Leon mencoba mengatur napasnya. Ia mengangkat ketiga jarinya yang basah lalu menjilatnya. _Manis..._

Ada memandang Leon yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Sebenarnya, pria itu tau kalau permainan mereka belum berakhir. Ia menunduk lalu menjilat butir keringat yang mengalir di pelipis Ada.

Perlahan Leon menggesek-gesekan kejantanannya pada liang kewanitaan Ada, lalu mulai memasukkan ujung kepalanya.

Ada merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bibir kewanitaannya, ia melihat ke arah bawah. ''Leon, kau masih—AHNN~!'' ia akhirnya melenguh panjang ketika pria itu menghentakkan kejantanannya, sekali hentakkan saja sudah masuk seluruhnya.

''Nggh... Ada,'' Leon menggeram. Seluruh tubuhnya merinding. Di dalam begitu hangat. Batang kejantannya terjepit dengan sempurna.

Leon mengangkat kaki kanan Ada ke pundaknya, lalu memulai gerakan pinggulnya. Ia menarik dan mendorong kejantanannya ke dalam liang hangat Ada.

Ia memulai dengan awalan yang lambat. Kecepatannya bertambah, bertambah dan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu. Dia menggerayangi tubuh polos Ada dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Ada Wong. Wanita pemilik hatinya itu kini berada di bawah tindihannya. Berada di atas kasurnya, berkeringat, dengan rambut yang acak. Mendesah, menyebut namanya.

Birahinya untuk memiliki wanita ini begitu besar. Birahi untuk memiliki semua dari wanita ini. Ada Wong...

Makanya sekarang Leon menjadi liar.

''Aggh... Ahn! Leon... Nggh... Leon!'' Ada menahan payudaranya yang berguncang karena tubuh Leon yang terus menabraknya. Rasanya begitu kosong bila Leon menarik batang kejantanannya sampai ke ujung, tapi bergitu terasa penuh dan panas bila Leon kembali memasukinya.

''Ya, Ada. Sebut... Unhh... Namaku...'' ujar Leon. Ia mengatup rahangnya rapat-rapat. Sebenarnya, Ada mempunyai nada suara yang memang sudah sensual. Leon mengaku bahwa tidak jarang ia merinding sendiri hanya karena mendengar suaranya saja. Berbicara dengan nada biasa saja sudah sensual. Apalagi jika mendesah seperti itu, semakin menambah gairah Leon. Leon sangat suka mendengar namanya yang disebut Ada berkali-kali.

Leon menurunkan kaki Ada dari pundaknya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan lalu menumpu kedua tangannya diantara Ada.

''Kau milikku. Aku selalu mencintaimu... Menginginkanmu...'' ujarnya.

Kedua mata mereka saling bertatap, Ada menarik wajah Leon lalu mencium bibirnya dan memainkan lidahnya di dalam.

Batang kejantanan Leon terasa semakin membesar dan berkedut di dalam liang kewanitaan Ada. Ada semakin mendesah ketika Leon semakin bergerak cepat. Beberapa kali pria itu menghantam _spot_ yang tepat di sana, dinding liang kewanitaan Ada semakin menyempit. Suara tubuh yang saling bertabrakan terdengar dari bawah sana.

Ada mencengkram tangan Leon. Keduanya akan klimaks, Leon memberi sekali sodokan kejantanannya lebih dalam.

''Ahhh~!'' Ada melenguh panjang sambil menegadahkan kepalanya ke belakang. Leon memejamkan mata saat cairan Ada terasa membasahi kejantanannya, dan tak lama kemudian ia menyusul. Menggeram lalu menyemburkan cairan cinta miliknya di dalam. Ada merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat memenuhinya.

Leon menyeka keringat yang mengalir dari sisi wajahnya. Ia menarik kembali kejantanannya keluar, ia melihat ada cairan putih yang ikut keluar dan membasahi sprei tempat tidur.

Sekarang dia benar-benar wanita mu, Leon...

Leon tersenyum, ia tidak menyangka telah melakukannya dengan Ada.

''Kau lelah?'' tanyanya.

Ada menyeringai kecil dengan napas yang masih tidak teratur. ''Kau gila...''

Leon tertawa kecil. Ia menarik selimutnya lalu berbaring di sebelah Ada dan menutupi tubuh keduanya dengan selimut. Ia memandang wanita itu lama seakan tak percaya bahwa "_woman in red_" sekarang benar-benar di sisinya. Leon menggelengkan kepala lalu mencium kening Ada sekilas, ''Selamat tidur...''

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N :**

Masih ingat dengan fic "I Mean It" ? Fakta dari fic itu sebenarnya memang mau dibikin lemon.

_Desire, Passion, Love_… Juga, kebingungan dan... Kerinduan. Ini bisa kita lihat dari cara Leon mandang Ada dari kejauhan saat dekat _ending_ RE6. _So cute_... Tapi, miris sekali *nangis bombay* Inti dari fic ini hanya pengen menunjukkan hasrat perasaan Leon besar banget tapi... Selalu ditahan (ingat loh, 15 tahun!).

Ohok… Saya no komen deh, sama lemonnya. Yang pasti nulis ini susah dan butuh tiga hari untuk menyelesaikannya. Karena dialog minim jadi musti nambah deskripsi banyak-banyak, eh… Nggak terasa di words udah nyampe enam halaman (ceritanya enam halaman kalau tanpa disclaimer pembukaan dan author note gaje). Lumayan, dapat 1000 lebih kata, segitulah standar rata-rata panjang setiap _oneshoot_ yang biasanya saya tulis *plaak*

Lemon memang sebuah tantangan untuk Red…

Buat **jitan88**...

Ini dia rating M yang Jitan-san minta :D

Saat itu saya pernah bilang, "Fic-nya nggak datang cepat, ya…" dan… Ternyata memang tidak datang cepat ya?

_Request_ bulan kemarin, _publish_ sekarang. Jangan-jangan, Jitan-san udah lupa sama _request_-nya sendiri. Maaf banget untuk kelambatan ini Jitan-san =,=

Saya ngerjain ini cepat-cepat sebelum bulan Desember ini habis. Ckckck… Red…

_Please review? :D_


End file.
